Yorozuya ni Todoke
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Seorang gadis, seorang pemuda, seekor kucing, dan sekumpulan orang dari samurai no kuni. For  FFC  Cross the Rubicon.


Yorozuya Ni Todoke

A Gintama x Kimi ni Todoke crossover fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J.. Vie

For [FFC] Cross the Rubicon

Disclaimer : Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Kimi ni Todoke ©Karuho Shiina

Segala properti dan karakter bukan milik saya. Bahkan tokoh yang Cuma nyempil deskripsi dan julukan juga bukan punya saya.

Warning: Looks like Alice in Wonderland Parody. Dengan perubahan disana sini yang sangat besar. Dikhawatirkan sangat jayus dan garing dan dapat mengakibatkan komplikasi. Peace!

x-x-x

Angin yang berhembus dan kelopak merah jambu bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran mengiringi jejak-jejak langkah seorang gadis yang hendak mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru di sekolahnya. Rambut panjang berwarna hitam milik gadis itu sesekali berkibar terkibas angin, kadang ke depan, kadang ke belakang, hingga tak jarang gadis bernama Kuronuma Sawako itu harus membenahi rambutnya dengan menyelipkan helainya ke balik daun telinga.

Beberapa kali Sawako berpapasan dengan pemuda-pemudi berseragam sama seperti dirinya, tapi tiap kali matanya bertatapan dengan mereka semua, tiap kali itu pula orang-orang tersebut akan segera memalingkan wajah dan menambah laju kecepatan langkah mereka, bahasa simpelnya mereka ketakutan. Sawako heran kenapa.

Begitu sampai di tikungan dimana terdapat pohon sakura sebagai pembatas kedua ruas jalan yang terpisah, Sawako melihat seseorang, seorang pemuda berseragam SMA Nishi yang sama dengan yang Sawako kenakan, sedang berdiri kebingungan di sisi lain jalan yang berbeda dengan sisi jalan tempat Sawako berdiri.

"Ano," Sawako mencoba menarik perhatian si pemuda.

Si pemuda yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh, wajah tampan itu menatap sedikit heran pada Sawako.

"Kalau mau ke SMA Nishi, jalannya lewat sini," kata Sawako sambil menunjuk jalan lurus yang juga hendak dilaluinya.

Si pemuda langsung mengerti, dia tersenyum. "Arigatou," kata si pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Deg!

Bukan maaf, seperti yang orang-orang katakan kalau berpapasan atau bertatapan dengannya, tapi terima kasih. Sawako merasa senang sekali, dan tanpa sadar dia sudah balas tersenyum ke arah si pemuda.

Blush!

Si pemuda merona wajahnya melihat senyuman manis milik Sawako. "Eh, eh, apakah kau juga murid baru? Kenalkan, namaku Kazehaya Shouta. Aku murid baru dan hendak mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru," kata si pemuda, yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Kazehaya, untuk menutupi keterpesonaannya.

Ah, anak muda. Ah, masa remaja.

Sawako mengangguk. "ini juga hari pertamaku. Namaku Kuronuma Sawako, salam kenal,... umm,... Kazehaya-kun?"

Meoooowww...

Tiba-tiba suara seekor kucing menginterupsi mereka. Di kaki Sawako seekor kucing hitam sedang mengelus-eluskan kepalanya dengan manja.

"Kawai," ucap Sawako spontan sambil mengangkat kucing tersebut ke dalam pelukannya.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Ckiiittt!

Tiga orang berpakaian aneh mendadak muncul entah dari mana sambil berlari-lari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengerem mendadak tepat di dekat Kazehaya dan Sawako.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Berikan kucing itu pada kami!" salah seorang dari ketiga orang itu, salah seorang yang berambut ikal keperakan [ataukah itu uban? Penuaan dini?] berkata dengan intesitas bunyi yang tinggi, dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk kucing hitam di gendongan Sawako dengan tidak sopannya.

Angin berhembus, mengayunkan rambut Sawako ke depan, tidak sengaja menutupi wajah.

"Ah," ucap Sawako kaget.

"Ah," ucap Kazehaya [lumayan] kaget.

"Meooow," si kucing bersuara, menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya ke tangan Sawako.

Tiga orang pendatang baru membisu. Jari telunjuk si rambut putih ikal mendadak menekuk ke bawah, tampang ketiga orang itu entah kenapa mendadak datar seolah sedang memikirkan hal yang tidak masuk akal, seolah mereka baru saja melihat aura kehitaman hasil imajiner sedang mengelilingi Sawako, dan sesuatu semacam bola arwah tampak berputar-putar di dekat Sawako, belum lagi kucing hitam di tangan Sawako jadi tampak seperti monster kecil di tangan penyihir. Kimochi Warui!

"GYAAAA! HANNNTUUUUUUUU!"

Ketiga orang asing itu lari tunggang langgang, menyisakan kumparan debu yang mengikuti mereka.

Sawako menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang. Dengan polos berkata, "Eh? Hantu? Dimana? Dimana?" sambil menatap berkeliling mencari si 'Hantu'.

Kazehaya sempat cengo sebentar, tapi kemudian, "Pfffttthh!" pemuda itu kesulitan menahan tawanya, sebelah tangan membekap mulut sendiri, sebelah tangan yang lain memegangi perutnya.

"Daijoubu ka, Kazehaya-kun?" tanya Sawako khawatir, si kucing masih tetap dalam gendongannya.

"Hai, hai, daijoubu desu, hihihi," kata Kazehaya, sesekali terkikik geli.

Meoooww...

Kucing hitam itu meloncat turun dari gendongan Sawako, sesuatu terselip pada gigitan si kucing, sebuah benda berbentuk persegi empat lempeng.

Sawako melihat kartu yang dibawa si kucing, melirik sakunya, melihat ke si kucing lagi, melirik sakunya, kemudian dengan kepasrahan dia berkata, "Ah, buku siswa ku..."

Dan si kucing manis berbulu hitam itu melenggang pergi membawa buku siswa milik Kuronuma Sawako.

"... ada kartu abodemenku di dalamnya."

TELAT!

Hup! Hup!

Kazehaya bangkit melompat berusaha menangkap si kucing, memang dasarnya anak yang baik hati dan senang membantu, juga rajin menabung. Satu, dua, tiga kali tidak berhasil. Empat, lima, enam kali terus mengejar si kucing diikuti Sawako di belakangnya. Tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh kali Kazehaya jadi kesal sendiri dan terbawa suasana, sepertinya lupa tujuan awal untuk mengejar kucing itu.

Si kucing berlari, melompat dari satu tembok ke tembok lain, dari satu atap rumah ke atap rumah yang lain. Kazehaya dengan berpeluh keringat berlari di bawah sana, dengan kepala mendongak terus ke atas agar tidak kehilangan jejak si kucing.

"Kazehaya-kun! Abunai!"

Telat!

Kepala Kazehaya sudah kejeduk duluan ke tiang listrik dekat kedai ramen berlabel _Ikumatsu__Ramen._

"Ittai!" keluh Kazehaya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

JGRAK!

Pintu kedai itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang memakai baju bartender berwarna ungu. Di belakang si bartender berdiri seekor makhluk putih seukuran manusia yang entah bebek atau penguin, sepertinya peranakan keduanya. Yang jelas Kazehaya dan Sawako dibuat cengo melihat makhluk itu.

Mendadak angin bertiup, entah kenapa hanya bagian bawah kostum putih si penguin [atau bebek] itu yang tersibak,menampilkan kaki berbulu khas kaki om-om di baliknya. Sebenarnya makhluk apa ini? Kazehaya dan Sawako semakin sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan toko orang?" kata si bartender [ataukah penjaga toko?, lagipula sejak kapan pegawai toko ramen memakai baju bartender?] dengan tatapan mata tajam, sesaat jantung Kazehaya seolah berhenti. Kowaiii! "Berhenti memandangi Elizabeth... ku!" eh?

Siapa Elizabeth? Pandangan mata Kazehaya dan Sawako kembali tertuju pada makhluk tidak jelas yang baru saja dipanggil Elizabeth. Siapapun yang bernama Elizabeth, mereka berdua turut bersimpati. Dan siapapun pria bartender ini mereka juga turut bersimpati.

Meoowww...

Si kucing lewat lagi.

"Ah, kucing ituuu!" Kazehaya bangkit dengan cepat, nafsu memburu si kucingnya menyala berkobar-kobar. "Kuronuma, ayo kita kejaarr!"

Otaknya rusak setelah menabrak tiang. Kasihan.

Dan Kazehaya dan Sawako berlalu, seperti namanya, bagaikan angin.

# # #

Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!

Sementara Kazehaya dan Sawako sibuk mengejar kucing, tiga orang asing yang sempat mereka temui di ruas jalan tadi kini sedang kesulitan bernafas akibat berlari-larian, dan tengah bersandar pada sebuah dinding gedung entah apa.

"Kowai! Hontou ni kowai! Kupikir aku tadi akan dimakannya," ujar si permy natural dengan lebehnya.

"Kupikir, hh, kau terlalu, hh, melebih-lebihkan, Gin-san, hh," kata seorang lagi yang berkacamata dengan nafas yang putus-putus.

"Ne, ne, ini pertama kali aku melihat hantu. Menakutkaaann... sekali!" ah, ternyata minus satu orang yang mengalami sesak nafas, seorang gadis kecil berpakaian ala chinesse dengan rambut berwarna orange yang dicepol dua, dan dia sedang duduk manis diatas anjing raksasa. Berbeda dengan pernyataannya, dia mengatakan hal itu dengan mata berbinar dan semangat tingkat tinggi.

Gin-san dan si pria berkacamata hanya bisa _facepalm _melihat kelakuan salah satu teman mereka itu.

"Kagura-chan, kulihat kata-katamu kontras sekali dengan mukamu," komentar si kacamata.

Gin-san mengangguk-angguk menyetujui.

"Tapi sayang sekali kita kehilangan kucingnya," kata si kacamata sambil menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

Siiingg~~

"Jangan bilang kalian melupakannya," tuduh si kacamata melihat 'bos'nya membisu mendengar pernyataannya.

"Hahaha... hahaha..." Gin-san tertawa dengan tampang datar, membuatnya mirip dengan seseorang berambut coklat ikal yang tengah mengarungi luar angkasa. "Ma-mana mungkin aku lupa, hahaha... hahaha..." katanya dengan masih sok bergaya, padahal tingkah lakunya yang mencurigakan itu sudah menjelaskan segalanya.

"Hei, Yorozuya!"

Sebuah suara menarik perhatian mereka bertiga, membuat ketiganya serentak menoleh keatas. Dan _facepalm _lagi. Di atas mereka, tepatnya diatas gedung di sebelah mereka bertiga, ada dua orang berpakaian seragam yang tengah bergelantungan di kabel telepon, ah, ralat, ada tambahan seekor Gorilla yang bergelantungan bersama mereka.

"Nguk, nguk," sepertinya Gorilla itu memberi salam. Mungkin. Apakah ada seorang pawang binatang disini?

"Yo, Danna," sapa yang berambut coklat, melompat turun dan mendarat tepat di depan trio Yorozuya, langsung memasang pose memberi hormat yang [sangat] tidak niat.

Kagura menggeram pada si rambut coklat. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Okita sado pedo lolicon?" ejek Kagura dengan tampang tertekuk disana-sini.

Urat amarah tampak di wajah si rambut coklat, yang mulai saat ini mari kita panggil Okita, tanpa embel-embel sado pedo lolicon, kecuali ingin mati muda. "Apa katamu? Dasar cewe papan!"

Dan Kagura dan Okita mulai bertengkar lagi, seperti biasa, bukan hal istimewa, hanya seperti melihat anjing bertemu kucing kemudian saling mencakar satu sama lain. Jadi sisa 4 orang yang lain pun mengacuhkan mereka, ah, ralat lagi, 3 orang dan 1 Gorilla.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Gin-san pada yang berambut hitam dan sedang menghisap rokok, yang dikarenakan keterbatasan waktu identitasnya akan diumumkan sekarang, yaitu Hijikata Toushiro. Oya, mereka semua sudah tidak lagi bergelantungan di kabel telepon, sekedar pemberitahuan.

Hijikata mengorek-ngorek sakunya, kemudian mengeluarkan selembar foto lusuh dari dalamnya. "Baka, eh, Hata Ouji meminta kami untuk mencari kucing peliharaannya yang hilang," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan foto di tangannya pada Gin-san dan si kacamata.

Krik...

Hening.

Yang tercetak diatas selembar kertas foto itu adalah sebuah pemandangan nista seekor, ah, seorang amanto _pink_yang tengah setengah ditelan oleh monster berukuran [kurang lebih] 50 kaki berwarna hijau, memiliki ekor berduri yang tengah menyapu bersih sekitarnya, dan juga gigi runcing yang mengingatkan kita pada Dinosaurus berspesies _Tyrex_.

Gin-san pun mengembalikan foto tersebut. "Lalu?" tanyanya dengan wajah pucat, kali ini dia ingin muntah sepertinya.

"Karena sepertinya spesies yang satu ini cukup berbahaya, belum lagi kalau tidak sedang mengamuk wujudnya hanya kucing kecil lucu biasa berbulu hitam, jadi kita perlu menemukan makhluk itu secepatnya sebelum memakan kor... OI! KAU MAU KEMANAAA?"

"Cih!" ucap Gin-san yang ternyata ketahuan hendak kabur.

"Cih janai yo, Danna," ujar Okita yang sepertinya sudah puas 'bermain' dengan Kagura. Tubuh anak muda itu penuh cakaran, gigitan, dan rambutnya sangat acak-acakkan. Mereka habis ngapain sih? "Bukankah kucing yang Danna cari juga mirip seperti monster ini?" lanjutnya, kali ini menuding foto lusuh tadi.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya dicoba," bisik si kacamata pada Gin-san.

Pikir. Pikir. Dipikir.

"Tetap saja pekerjaan ini berbaha..."

"Akan kami belikan tiga gelas _parfait_," potong Okita di tengah-tengah dialog Gin-san.

"Setuju!"

Dan mereka pun langsung berjabat tangan.

_Chotto__ matte,__kau__ bisa __disogok__ hanya __dengan __tiga __gelas __parfait?__Serendah __itukah __hargamu,__ Gin-san?_ Batin si kacamata merana karena harus memiliki bos seorang Sakata Gintoki.

Meooowww...

Eh?

# # #

"Kusooo, kita kehilangan jejaknya!" umpat Kazehaya kesal.

"Maa, maa, kita pasti bisa menangkapnya kok, Kazehaya-kun," Sawako menenangkannya.

"Kuronuma~" Kazehaya menatap Sawako dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tepatnya lagi _puppy__eyes._Sawako hanya bisa tertawa garing dalam hatinya. "Yosh! Ayo kita cari lagi kucing itu!" dan secepat dia terpuruk, secepat itu pula Kazehaya kembali bersemangat.

Lagi-lagi Sawako terpaksa ikut lari-lari mengejar Kazehaya yang kelewat semangat, yang sampai-sampai tidak sempat menghindari tabrakan dengan sekumpulan orang yang baru saja muncul dari tikungan. Sekumpulan orang yang terdiri dari Gin-san, si kacamata, Okita Shougo, Hijikata Toushiro, Kagura-chan, dan seekor Gorilla jadi-jadian berseragam.

"Teme! Kau tidak punya mata ya?" ujar Hijikata garang, kesal, ditariknya kerah baju seragam Kazehaya membuat Kazehaya yang tadinya terduduk di tanah kini berdiri bahkan sampai berjinjit, maklum dia kan lebih pendek dari pada Hijikata.

Wajah Kazehaya memucat, takut.

Sawako juga memucat, sama-sama takut.

"Are, Hijikata-san!" Okita menowel-nowel atasan yang sudah sering dia jadikan objek percobaan pembunuhan itu.

"Haaa?"

Okita menunjuk-nunjuk Sawako.

Sawako menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung.

Kits!

Tatapan mata Hijikata menjadi 100 kali lebih tajam menatap Sawako. Dan dia pun melepaskan Kazehaya dengan terpaksa.

Gorilla mendekati Sawako. "Nguk, Nguk, Nguk," katanya. Apa? Gorilla ini bicara apa?

"Kondo-san bertanya, apakah kau melihat seekor kucing hitam lucu imut yang lewat disekitar sini?" Okita menerjemahkan, di tangannya ada buku kamus bahasa Gorilla berjudul 'cara mudah mengerti bahasa Gorilla'. Untuk apa kau memiliki benda seperti itu, Shougo?

"Kami punya fotonya," Hijikata mengeluarkan foto lusuh milik baka Ouji. "juga kembarannya," mengangkat seekor kucing yang mengeong-ngeong [Kazehaya sempat hendak berteriak 'kucing ituu' namun sudah dibuat pingsan duluan oleh Kagura]. "Dan juga buku siswa milikmu!" tidak menunjukkan apa-apa. "yang barusan dicuri oleh kucing yang mirip dengan kucing ini."

Wajah Sawako yang sesaat tadi sempat terlihat lega saat mendengar kata 'buku siswa milikmu' itu kini sudah memasang wajah muram.

"Are, sepertinya tidak asing," Gin-san berujar, mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah bertemu dengan Sawako.

Sekali lagi angin berhembus, kali ini disertai hawa dingin, langit menjadi gelap, dan daun-daun berterbangan melewati mereka.

Mata si kacamata mendadak melebar, giginya bergemeletukan, tangannya mencoba mencolek-colek Gin-san yang sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Gi-gin-san," panggilnya gemetaran. "Masih ingat dengan hantu di pagi hari yang kita temui di negeri asing pagi tadi?"

"Hmmm, jangan diungkit lagi, aku takut membayangkan hantu itu. Bagaimana bisa sesosok hantu bisa kelihatan sangat menakutkan padahal masih pagi sekali," eaa, dia malah curcol.

Si kacamata sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, telunjukknya sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk Sawako yang muram. Yang lain? Cuek saja, sedang berdiskusi dengan bahasa Gorilla tentang lokasi kira-kira peliharaan si Baka Ouji berada.

Anginnya makin dingin dan makin kencang, dan si kacamata menggerutu dalam hati, sejak kapan semua orang selain dirinya memakai jaket hoodie tebal begitu? Tak tahan lagi, si kacamata berteriak dengan sepenuh hati, ah, biasanya juga dia teriak-teriak ya? Hanya saja kali ini dengan tingkat decible yang sedikit lebih tinggi...

"GIN-SAAAANNN! HANTUNYA ADA DI DEPAN KITAAA! " dan dia kabur duluan.

Krik...

Shiiiingg...

Gin-san melirik Sawako. Datar, wajah seorang Sakata Gintoki masih tetap datar. Dia berpaling, berjalan satu, dua, tiga, sampai sepuluh langkah dengan tenang dan perlahan. Normal. Pada jejakan kaki ke sebelas, bagaikan seorang perlari american football bernomor 21 dan memakai penutup helm warna hijau, Gin-san melakukan rocket dash dan berhasil melewati rekor 4.2 second per yard. Hebat!

"Are? Danna kenapa?" Okita mengejar.

"Uwaaahh, Gin-san, tunggu aku!" Kagura mengejar.

"Apa?" Kazehaya terbangun. "Kuronuma, kejar kucingnya!" dan tanpa berpikir, atau mungkin sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi, dia berdiri, menarik tangan Sawako, dan melakukan rocket dash meski tidak secepat seseorang berlaberl E**sh**ld21 dan Sakata Gintoki.

"Temeee! Kalian semua mau kemanaaa?" Hijikata meledak, tanpa sadar sudah mengejar mereka semua, bernafsu menjebloskan oranh-orang pembuat masalah itu ke dalam penjara.

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran. Ah, kacau.

Dan siapa yang tau, karena tidak ada yang peduli, bahkan lupa dengan tujuan awal, kalau ternyata tempat yang akan mereka tuju jika terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi begitu adalah tempat si kucing buronan.

Ah, ternyata hanya si Gorilla yang tahu. Alat penyadap kan dibawa olehnya.

Nguk?

# # #

"Wah, sudah lama tidak ke daratan," dua suara berujar bersamaan.

Saling menoleh satu sama lain. Hening.

"Ahaha... ahaha... Takasugi, hisashiburi, ne?"

"Sakamoto. Masih bodoh seperti biasa ya."

"Ahahaha... ahaha..."

Wush!

Sesuatu melewati mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Enam.

Diselingi teriakan yang bersahut-sahutan. Mulai dari "Gyaaa!", "Jangan kejar akuu!", "Dannaa!", "Matte!", "Heyaaaa", sampai "Temeee! Kutangkap kalian semua!"

Sakamoto dan Takasugi hanya bisa terdiam tanpa suara, memandangi asap yang tersisa. Dan baru tersadar oleh sebuah sapaan dari suara yang tidak asing.

"Oh, Sakamoto to Takasugi ka?"

Menoleh.

"Zura!"

"Zura janai, Katsura da!" ujar si pendatang baru dengan kesal.

Di belakang Zura mengikuti seekor penguin setengah bebek, alias Elizabeth. Di gendongan Zura ada kucing lucu berwarna hitam.

"Gyaaa!" Si kacamata lewat. Dan berlalu.

"Jangan kejar akuu!" Gintoki lewat. Dan berlalu.

"Danna!"/"Gin-saaannnn!" Okita dan Kagura yang mengikuti di belakangnya berteriak bersamaan. Lewat, kemudian berlalu.

"Heyaaaa!" Kazehaya masih setengah gila.

"Temeee! Ah, Katsura to Takasugi," Hijikata lewat, namun langsung berhenti begitu melihat pemandangan langka di dekatnya, dua orang buronan sedang berdiri bersisian, dengan seorang bodoh tidak dikenal di samping mereka.

"Katsura Janai, Zura da. Eh, gomen, Katsura desu."

Cling!

Sebodo dengan teroris, mata Hijikara langsung tertancap pada figur si kucing.

"Nguukkk! Nguuukk!" (terjemahan: Toushi! Itu kucingnya! Itu kucingnya!) Gorilla tiba-tiba muncul dan sedang berlari menerjang mereka.

Secara instingtif, Takasugi, Zura, dan Hijikata pun menghindar, menyisakan Sakamoto yang hanya ber'are'ria yang terpaksa jadi korban rem blong si Gorilla. Kecelakaan tak terhindarkan.

"Wakatta, Kondo-san," kata Hijikata sambil memasang _smirk_. "Katsura, serahkan kucing itu baik-baik padaku atau kau akan merasakan timah panas menembus badanmu," ancamnya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" dasar tidak mau kalah.

Takasugi pun pergi sebelum dia menjadi sama bodohnya dengan orang-orang itu.

Hijikata dan Zura sudah saling berhadapap-hadapan dengan posisi siaga siap menyerang, dengan Elizabeth sedang memperhatikan mereka dari garis luar lapangan sambil membawa papan bertuliskan "Fight!"

Peluit pun dibunyikan tanda pertandingan hendak dimulai.

Bruagh!

Oh, Zura ditabrak dari belakang, saudara-saudara! Siapakah gerangan orang ini!

"Tidak akan kubiarkan! Kucing itu adalah milikku!"

Ternyata Kazehaya. Berdiri sok keren dengan tampang seolah pacarnya baru saja direbut orang dan bertekad merebut pacarnya kembali. Siapa orang ini? Setiap orang membatin, bahkan Elizabeth pun mengangkat papan bertuliskan "Siapa orang ini?". Yayaya, mana ada orang yang cukup gila untuk menerjang pertarungan antara polisi dan teroris hanya demi seekor kucing. Kasihan sekali, tampan-tampan tapi sakit jiwa.

Haup!

Kucing itu menggigit tangan Zura.

"Ittai!" Zura refleks melepaskan pelukannya terhadap si kucing.

Kucing itu berlari pergi.

"Ah, kucing ituuu‼" mendadak Gin-san kembali muncul. "Kagura, kejar! Itu uang makan kita seminggu! Tangkap atau kau tidak dapat jatah makan sebulan!"

"Roger!"

Kagura muncul sambil menunggangi Sadaharu, melompati Gin-san layaknya seorang _hero_berkuda dalam film-film koboi produksi Amerika.

"Apa maksudmu itu uang kalian? Itu pekerjaan kami tahu! Okita, tangkap kucing itu maka kau akan mendapat separuh koleksi mayonaise ku!"

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Okita?" Hijikata menoleh ke belakang, dan dia malah menemukan Okita sedang bermain PS sambil bersantai di kotatsu. "NANI KORE? Apa yang kau lakukan di jalan umum? Bagaimana kau bisa bermain nin**do di jalan umum? Kau pikir ini rumahmu?"

"Demo, udaranya dingin sekali, Hijikata-san. Lagi pula aku tidak berminat pada Mayonaise-mu, _mayo__freak,__" _hahaha, kata-kata balasan yang tajam. Hijikata kalah telak.

Kazehaya langsung memalingkan muka, dan dia tersenyum licik memikirkan saingannya berkurang satu. Dan dia pun berlari mengejar Kagura yang sudah maju duluan.

"Hei, gadis kecil, meski kau kecil aku tidak akan mengalah!" nantang dia!

Kagura hanya melirik sekilas, dan tersenyum meremehkan, membuat urat kemarahan Kazehaya nambah. Sadaharu pun mempercepat larinya, membuatnya beberapa meter di depan Kazehaya. Kazehaya, yang kesal melihat senyum meremehkan Kagura, dan juga sedang tidak mau kalah ikut mempercepat larinya. Kalau tadi adalah kejar-kejaran, maka sekarang adalah lomba lari.

Hup!

Sadaharu menangkap kucing itu dengan mulutnya. Kasihan kucing itu.

"Kagura! Hayaku!" entah sejak kapan ini menjadi lari estafet. Gin-san sudah berdiri di depan sebuah garis putih, mengulurkan tangannya bersiap mengambil si kucing.

Grauk!

Dan tangannya ikut tergigit Sadaharu, dan kepalanya juga tergigit Sadaharu, dan tubuhnya ambruk di tindih Sadaharu.

"Aku dapat!" Kazehaya mencuri tongkat estafet… err… kucing maksudnya, tanpa estafet, dari tangan Gin-san yang sekarat.

Dengan perasaan gembira, sepertinya benar-benar lupa tujuan awalnya, Kazehaya berlari dan terus berlari sampai dia melihat Sawako sedang bercakap-cakap dengan si kacamata di belakang sebuah pita kuning yang membujur di tengah-tengah jalan.

Kazehaya pun melewati pita kuning itu, memutusnya jadi dua. Dan layaknya seorang pemain sepak bola yang memasukkan gol, atau penyanyi India yang tengah menyanyi rock diatas panggung, Kazehaya berseluncur dengan lututnya sambil meneriakkan, " I WIN‼"

Tidak ada tepuk tangan. Tentu saja. Yang ada hanya keheningan yang menyesakkan.

Si kacamata yang tadi sempat memperhatikan Kazehaya akibat tingkahnya yang 'gila' sekarang kembali menatap Sawako. "Ano, Sada- eh, Sawako-san, maaf sudah salah mengiramu hantu. Untung saja baka, eh, Hata Ouji sudah menemukan kucingnya dan mengembalikan buku siswamu."

Sawako mengangguk, tersenyum berterima kasih. "Karena Kazehaya-kun sudah disini, kami permisi dulu. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Ah, iie, iie, kami yang sudah menyusahkan. Hati-hati di jalan, Sawako-san," si kacamata melambaikan tangannya.

"Kazehaya-kun, ayo pulang, kita terlambat ikut upacara penerimaan murid baru lho!"

Suara Sawako makin mengabur di telinga Kazehaya, pandangannya berputar-putar, dia bingung setengah mampus. Dalam hati dia bertanya pada diri sendiri, dari tadi dia ngapain sih?

Dan Kazehaya pingsan.

# # #

Dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menatap Sawako yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Mereka tepat di bawah pohon sakura yang memisahkan dua ruas jalan. Eh? Dimana mereka? Sedang apa mereka? Tanggal berapa sekarang? Pukul berapa tepatnya? Apa yang terjadiii?

"Ano, daijoubu ka?" tanya Sawako.

"Eh? Hai, daijoubu, Kuronuma. Hanya saja tadi rasanya aku memikirkan hal yang aneh."

Sawako terheran-heran. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" Kazehaya kaget. "Ah, itu, ada namamu kan di seragam, hahaha…" jawabnya sekenanya sambil tertawa garing. Aduh, ada apa denganku? Batinnya. "Umm, aku Kazehaya Shouta, salam kenal. Ada baiknya kita berangkat sekarang sebelum terjadi hal yang aneh."

Sawako bingung. Hal aneh apa?

Dan ya, Sawako tidak bertanya apa-apa, hanya berangkat bersama ke sekolah bersama Kazehaya yang tampak [sedikit] aneh. Meninggalkan kucing hitam yang baru saja lewat di tempat mereka tadi berdiri.

END

A/N: Hosh… hosh… rasanya bukan Cuma karakter disini aja yang sesek, saya juga nyesek nulis ini cerita. Astaga,c erita apa ini? #headbang

Ya, kalau ada yang merasa pengen nembak saya habis baca fic ini, tolong jangan lakukan ya. Tolong dimaafkan saja #peace. Untuk Nee Aicchan, terima kasih untuk dukungannya, walaupun tidak cukup untuk menyokong mental saya tetap waras setelah menulis ini. Rasanya bukan Cuma Kazehaya yang jadi gila.

Bila ada yang berkenan, mohon berikan apresiasi anda sekalian.

20 November 2011

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
